


Serendipity

by WingRider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingRider/pseuds/WingRider
Summary: A freak accident leaves Hagrid incapable of escorting Harry around Diagon Alley. Harry was not going back to the Dursleys. Eventual slash.





	Serendipity

Posted 5 August 2019

Summary: A freak accident leaves Hagrid incapable of escorting Harry around Diagon Alley. AR. Eventual slash.

-/-start-/-

It was an accident, nothing planned or calculated.

A young child, who had accompanied their parent to Diagon Alley, had wandered off and managed to accidently enter a store in Knockturn Alley. Bumping into the display stand, a magical artifact began to race through the air, barreling through the wall, and shooting into the alley towards the sky. Unfortunately, its slow ascent put it above the crowds heads… except for one half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid.

The Hogwarts staff member fell to the ground by the hit to the head, causing a great shake of the ground much like the felling of a tree. The man's charge, the young and unfortunately famous Harry Potter, was pushed out of the way of the man by the concerned crowd gathering around his fallen figure. A group of aurors apparated into the alley, shortly followed by a group of healers, who deemed the unconscious half-giant well enough to transport to the magical hospital St. Mungos.

-/-

Eleven-year-old Harry James Potter blinks in disbelief before a scowl crosses his face. The crowd is slowly dissipating around him, and he is left standing by the shadowed wall of what looked to be an ice cream parlor.

"Of course, the first time I have an adult actually waiting to guide me, some sort of freak accident leaves me by myself twenty minutes into entering the magical world," mutters Harry crossly to himself.

The scowl fades to a resigned look, and he almost takes the steps back to the Leaky Cauldron to return to his familiar, mundane life at Number Four. In fact, his feet had begun to turn him around before he pauses.

Why should he take this as a sign to say he was not fit for this world? He could, would, be brave for once. He would do what he wants instead of what he is told to do.

He shuffles for a moment, scuffing the ground with a tattered trainer before he ducks his head. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he continues to his original destination: Gringotts Bank.

Harry, much practiced at fading into the background, slides through the crowds with ease until he stands on the stoop of the bank, biting his lip as he reads the posted warning and the eyes of the guards. He braces himself and begins his entrance into the bank.

-/-

Harry James Potter realizes that the magical different is different from the world he is coming from, but is still very much sheltered. He does not realize that goblins, though respected for keeping wealth safe, were treated coldly by wizards and witches, as a lesser being.

Harry had grown up being called a freak, though. So, who was he to judge?

-/-

Harry approaches a guard off to the side of the entrance, gathering his courage.

"Um, pardon me, but is there anything I should know before I go in queue? Like, is there rules or something?" the eleven year old inquires rather blandly. The muscled goblin guard stares at him, eyes narrowing in suspicion, distrust. A long moment later, Harry takes a step backwards. "Ah, never mind, I'll go by ear."

The goblin's eyes turn away from him as Harry shuffles backwards towards the queue, stepping off to the side for a moment to allow the impatient people to get in front of him in line to the tellers. Unknown to him, the minute Harry's back is turned, the goblin guard had alerted an account manager of the small child in muggles clothes wandering about the bank.

"May I help you?"

Harry turns at the cleared throat and rough voice, taking in the figure almost the same size as him, wearing a rather lovely three piece bespoke suit and thin, wire spectacles perched upon a crooked nose. He looks younger than the other goblins Harry had seen thus far.

"Ah, I need to get into my account?" Harry murmurs, hesitant as he looks between the goblin and the teller's lines. "Should I be waiting in queue?"

"Do you have your key?" continues the goblin, ignoring the question. Harry swallows, throat drying and feeling a bit deflated.

"N-no… Am I able to get one?" asks Harry, a bit despondent.

"Yes," shortly replies the goblin, to Harry's relief. The goblin turns, beginning to walk away and calling over his shoulder. "Follow me."

The goblin leads him through a maze of hallways until he reaches a door with frosted glass and the names Crabtree and R. Allen printed in black across the glass. Opening the door, the goblin gestures him first into the office, which has four walls of books up two stories with rolling ladders. Two desks face each other on the left and right, tilted towards a table with six cushioned chairs and a large stone basin on the center of the table.

The goblin makes his way to the immaculate desk on the left to take a seat at the chair behind it, a nameplate designating him Crabtree. A gentleman occupies the desk to the right in his thirties with pale skin, short dark hair, and dark blue eyes. His nameplate reads Romeo Allen.

"Hullo," greets the man sitting at the desk, standing and moving over to Harry. "I'm Romeo Allen, I assume Crabtree has brought you for Account Recovery?"

"Seeing as how our jobs are Account Recovery, I wouldn't have brought him here otherwise," interjects Crabtree before harry is able to respond. Romeo merely raises a brow at the goblin, who scowls in response.

"Come along," guides Romeo, ignoring the grump as he directs Harry towards the table. "Have you ever had an Account Recovery before?"

"No. I've only been told about the magical world less than a day, and that I have an account waiting here," Harry answers, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, unsure what else to say.

Romeo smiles, and Harry rather likes the man's smile. It is the crooked sort, but kind and safe. "Well, then, it is fairly simple." Romeo picks up a small knife next to the basin, the blade engraved in tiny symbols. "First, you prick your finger and place seven drops of blood into the basin. The runes sterilize the knife, so no blood remains." Romeo places the knife down and picks up a sheet of parchment from beside the basin and a vial of some yellow-purple concoction. "Next, we pour the potion into the basin and place a piece of parchment on top. After a quick soak, the parchment absorbs the potion and it will give us your inheritance details to any accounts you may have. Then, I take my wand to this rune, and it sterilizes the basin. Any questions?"

Harry has loads of questions, but after a moment of silence, he shakes his head.

"Great, hand please?" Romeo asks, Harry placing his hand in Romeo's above the basin. The man uses the blade to prick his finger and squeeze seven drops. He watches the knife sizzle as it sterilizes itself. Romeo whispers a spell against Harry's finger, and the eleven year old blinks as the small wound knits itself back together.

"Cor," Harry breathes at the proof of magic. Romeo flashes him a smile, then pours the vial on top the blood and places the parchment into the basin. After a minute, the soaked potion turns from yellow to purple, and Romeo removes the parchment with tongs. Harry leans forward and watches as the remainder in the basin evaporates like dry ice. Romeo than taps the rune specified on the basin, and it too becomes sterilized.

"Sit, sit," Romeo prods, gesturing to one of the cushioned seats as he looks at the parchment before moving to the ladder against the shelves. Harry takes a seat, watching as Romeo places the parchment in a box to the side of the ladder, and suddenly six books were glowing purple on the shelves, the ladder moving till Romeo collects each of the books and parchment again.

"Account summaries," explains Romeo as he comes back over, placing the books and the parchment onto the table in front of them once he takes a seat beside Harry. "The books cannot be summoned, each one has runes to prevent it from leaving the bank or being copied and a log of other things." Romeo shuffles for a moment before directing his attention to Harry. "Ready?"

"Yes?" Harry responds unsurely, Romeo's eyebrows furrow for a moment before he turns his attentions to the parchment.

"Alright, I have your given name as Henry Jameson. From the listings, you're a direct line to accounts 009, 061, 069, 327, 666, 702, and various trust vaults associated. Those are…," Romeo pauses for a moment to read further. "Peverell, Hufflepuff, Potter, Delta, Fischer, and Evans respectively… Wait, you're Harry Potter?"

"Is that an issue?" blurts out Henry at Romeo's stunned look. He had only found out he was famous an hour ago; he sure hoped it would not make much of a difference. And, really, he just found out his name was Henry and Harry was a nickname. Romeo's face clears to reassuring, a well practiced transition.

"Of course not, Gringotts conduces business with the utmost professionalism and discretion," promises Romeo in reassurance. Henry hesitantly nods, not completely certain, but willing to continue. "Alright, as Peverell is the oldest line, and the most prominent holding the title of Most Ancient and Noble, it is your legal name for how you sign documents."

At this point, Crabtree joins them across the table, looking more interested as he places a large wooden chest on the table with numbers upon a lock.

Catching Henry's curious gaze, Romeo explains. "By pressing the account numbers, the trunk connects to any inheritance rules or open wills that Gringotts has on record."

Crabtree spends a few moments at the lock before opening the trunk, pulling out a small ring box first before a small notebook.

"Peverell lists requirements for collecting lordship as over the age of ten and of sound mind and body," Crabtree denotes, gesturing to Romeo to take a glance at the book. Romeo takes the book as Crabtree levels with Henry. "Maintaining lordship requirements will be known after acceptance of duties."

"Oh, neat spell," murmurs Romeo after reading the entry, looking back at Henry. "The book provides a spell to test whether you are of sound mind and body. Do you consent to me casting this spell on you?"

Henry shrugs, nodding. Romeo waves his wand with a mutter and a black smoke forms in front of Henry, twisting into words.

"That's… concerning," Crabtree blinks, his face is now less grumpy and more pensive. Henry feels a touch of worry at the look. "Call Healer Echo."

Romeo nods silently in agreement, standing to exit the room.

-/-

Not given time for questions, Henry Jameson Peverell is lead to another chamber, where a spritely figure with bone white hair and skin hovers above the ground thanks to a set of butterfly-like wings.

The explanation given is vague. There is a parasite attached to his soul and magic, not yet fused, as he was untrained in magic. It is fatal if left and it was of the utmost urgency that it be removed. It would be painful, with a chance of death.

But, as he would die anyways without the procedure, he consents.

-/-

Henry awoke on a white-sheeted bed inside a cavern. The cavern itself has pools of water, steaming, and a soft glow from the crystals forming all along the walls.

The fae-like figure is hovering near him, Healer Echo he remembers vaguely. Up close, her eyes are very large, in iridescent blues and greens. Her features are small and pointed, with marks like freckles in hues of blue and green across her nose and cheeks. She wears very little; a silken, iridescent robe of a rich shade of violent tied with silver sash across her waist.

"You bad shape," she states, voice heavily accented. She presses her hand to his forehead, very long fingers threading through his hair as her small palm is pressed against his forehead. "I take away unnatural. Body… neglected. I heal. Three more days chamber."

"Uh," voices Harry, confused by the disjointed words.

"She removed the foreign matter," comes Romeo's voice, and he turns to see the man in the chair on the other side of his bed. Crabtree is next to him with the account books and trunks, looking disgruntled with his arms crossed. "But, your body is malnourished and stunted, out of alignment with your magic. This chamber is a secret beneath Gringotts. When fae heal here, the chamber increases the recovery tenfold."

Healer Echo nods and her hand is removed from his head, handing him vials that he drinks with a grimace upon her urging.

"You won't see immediate results, but once you leave, your body and magic with those potions will accelerate your growth over the next few months until you are where you should be had you had an ideal childhood," Romeo explains further. "Though, some things were easier, your scars and eyesight she corrected while you were unconscious."

Harry's hands went to his face, just now realizing he wore no glasses and his forehead was unmarred. His examination of the rest of him was halted upon another vial shoved in his field of vision by Healer Echo.

With another grimace, he swallows it and almost immediately begins to feel drowsy. As he fades into sleep, he hears vaguely.

"Sleep. We'll finish your meeting in a few days."

-/-

As stated in my profile, no negative reviews, please.

I've wanted to write an alternate reality for Harry for awhile about what if he did not go to Hogwarts, but stayed in magical Britain.

This is Harry making his way in the magical world, interacting with our known characters (and some OCs).

I also wanted to try a pairing I have never done before, so this is Percy x Harry slash.

Please leave some comments and let me know if there is anything you would like to see.


End file.
